Arcano naranja
by StrifeMachine
Summary: —Confiésame tu amor, Sakura-chan. (Narusaku ft. Sasuke). AU. T(por el momento).


**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada a sus respectivos autores. Lo único mío, es la historia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. +16 (Por el momento)

 **Personaje Principal:** Sakura Haruno.

 **N** otas al final.

* * *

 _ **A** rcano Naranja_

 _ **Prólogo:** El principio de un caos._

* * *

 **E** l _principio_ de algo puede ser bueno para muchas personas, aburrido para otras y poco interesantes para otros más. Pero para ella, el principio de una situación, una idea o una historia, era el momento más fascinante y jubiloso de cualquier otro momento. El desarrollo es tormentoso o dará giros a la trama. Con él vienen los problemas, el golpe de los villanos o los nuevos obstáculos. Y el final –bueno o malo- siempre dejará tristeza por el adiós. Pero el principio, es la nueva experiencia o emoción que da rienda suelta a una aventura. Eso pensaba ella. No hay nada mejor como el principio. Y más aún, cuando éste es el principio de un amor. Uchiha Sasuke era su amor.

Todos los días lo veía pasar por los pasillos del instituto, mientras se preguntaba cuando sería el principio de ambos. A veces lo veía conversar con otras personas y jugar en el equipo de béisbol. En ocasiones se sentaba a verlo almorzar con sus amigos en la cafetería, mientras elegía el lugar perfecto para poder ver su rostro sin que él se percatara de que ella estaba ahí. Lo veía sonreír a sus amigos y ser antipático con quienes no lo eran. Observaba como a cada uno de sus desplantes, se ganaba más y más el corazón de las chicas y la envidia de los chicos. Lo miraba. Cada que podía. Todas las veces que se lo encontraba por casualidad, ella lo observaba. Podría ser escalofriante para algunos esa acción, pero sus intenciones no eran malas. La mirada que le otorgaba a él y solo a él, era la del más sincero amor. Su primer amor.

Con el tiempo, las miradas ya no fueron suficientes para ella. Anhelaba tenerlo a su lado, ser parte de su vida y vivir en su corazón. El dolor de verlo rodeado de chicas hermosas era terrible, más aún cuando las rechazaba a todas, por muy extraño que eso sonara. Y la cuestión era simple. Si ellas no tenían oportunidad con alguien como él, una chica como ella, tan simplona como se consideraba, jamás tendría ni la más remota posibilidad de tenerlo. Era deprimente, desconsolador.

Muchas veces soñó con llegar a la escuela mientras la gente ni siquiera reparaba en ella. Cruzando el largo pasillo de la entrada, abrazando sus libretas personalizadas y su cabello ondulando al cálido viento salido de la nada. Y en un cuarto secreto, esperándola únicamente a ella, su gran príncipe con su bella sonrisa de lado y sus ojos brillantes de amor. Tomando la palma de su mano para besarla con galantería, sin quitar su mirada de la suya. Las personas que los conocían ni siquiera pensarían en lo que estaban haciendo, mientras su príncipe se preparaba para juntar sus labios y un destello salía entre su unión. Un sueño bastante típico.

Sus fantasías rápidamente se desvanecían cuando el profesor le llamada la atención, sacando un comentario mordaz haciendo reír a los pocos que prestaban atención a lo que decía. Su vergüenza era poca a comparación de su enojo por sacarla de tan buena ilusión.

De cualquier forma, y aunque la situación no se diera como la había soñado, Sakura Haruno estaba lista para dejar de soñar y empezar a vivir. La decisión estaba tomada. Sin importar más nada, ni su físico o el hecho de que nunca antes se habían dirigido la palabra, mañana mismo se declararía a su príncipe. Mañana mismo, sería su principio con Sasuke Uchiha.

. . .

La cosa era sencilla. Se paraba frente a él, lo miraba a los ojos y le confesaba cuanto lo amaba. Pan comido. Cosita de nada. Ya todo estaba preparado, y listo para ser ejecutado. Lo único que faltaba era él, pero no había porque apurarse. Cuando las clases terminan solo los miembros de los clubes deportivos se quedaban para su entrenamiento, pero en esta ocasión, el equipo de béisbol tenía un partido al día siguiente y se quedarían entrenando más tarde que los demás clubes.

Era el momento perfecto para decírselo, solo tenía que esperar un par de horas para que el momento llegara. Las manos le sudaban y su corazón estaba ansioso. Hoy era el día en que su más grande sueño se convertiría en realidad, o por el contrario, que su alma se partiera en llanto. Deseaba con todo el corazón que fuese lo primero.

...

Solo faltaban menos de quince minutos para que el acontecimiento sucediera. Se escabulló por las rejillas de protección entre los asientos y las escaleras. El entrenamiento había acabado, y los jugadores tenían que ir a sus casilleros para después darse un baño y partir a casa. Pensó que sería extraño aparecerse de la nada y pedirle que la siguiera –porque ni loca se le confesaba frente a todos los chicos del equipo- así que le escribió una carta donde lo citaba a la parte de atrás del último edificio.

El problema era que no sabía cómo dejársela. Obviamente no podía entregársela ella misma, y como las cosas las había decidido en el último momento, tampoco había tiempo de sigilosamente llegar hasta su casillero sin ser vista. Se maldecía por siempre dejar todo a lo último, pero no quería renunciar. Tal vez mañana o los siguientes días se despertaría con temor al rechazo, por eso era ahora o nunca el momento de decir lo que sentía.

...

La mayoría de los chicos ya estaban partiendo a casa, cuando vislumbró como su querido Uchiha salía a la par de otro estudiante. Lo conocía solo de mirada porque él siempre estaba con su príncipe. Por un momento pensó que la carta no sería necesaria si lo atrapaba solo, pero olvidó a ese chico por completo. No importaba, el plan de la carta entonces tendría que seguir en pie.

Tenía que apresurarse. En el momento en que su querido Sasuke cruzara la puerta de entrada sin ver la carta sería su fin. Incluso había pensado en hacerla un avión y dejar que ésta cayera a sus pies. Debía pensar en algo ya.

—¡Tengo muchísima hambre! —Escuchó gritar. —Hay que ir a la cafetería por algo, ¿no Sasuke?

La Haruno vio cómo su príncipe giraba la cabeza hasta su rubio amigo. A diferencia del chico escandaloso, la voz de Sasuke era más cautelosa y no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía. Pero supo inmediatamente que fue una respuesta afirmativa porque su rumbo cambió. Los siguió discretamente hasta ver como dejaban sus mochilas en un banquillo de la cafetería y se dirigían a la barra de pedidos. ¡Era el momento!

Rápida como una gacela, corrió hasta la misma mesa donde estaban sus mochilas, y sin quitarles la vista de la espalda en ningún segundo, metió la carta en la primera bolsa que encontró dejándola abierta para que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que alguien había metido algo ahí. Justo en el momento en que ellos se daban vuelta, ella ya había terminado y caminaba con toda la calma del mundo a la mesa de una esquina, ya todo estaba hecho. Tomó sus cosas que había aventado a una de las mesas y caminó hasta el lugar que ella misma había comprometido para el encuentro. Ya faltaba muy poco.

...

Bien, el lugar estaba despejado, y ella se encontraba ahí. Los nervios ya estaban empezando a inundar su cuerpo. Las manos le temblaban, sus piernas se sentían débiles y un extraño calor empezó a invadir su pecho. Pero no era el momento para retractarse de su decisión. ¡No señor!

El piso de las afueras del edificio estaba cubierto por una especie de gravilla fina, que hacía ruido cada vez que era pisada. Fue por eso que pudo percatarse cuando alguien se acercaba. No podía ser cualquier persona o un intendente, porque el lugar en el que lo había citado era específico, y básicamente nadie se pasaba por ahí jamás.

El sonido de la gravilla pisada cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, a veces se aceleraba y de repente se volvían lentas. Pensó que tal vez Sasuke se sentía nervioso. Posiblemente era lo más romántico y misterioso que le había pasado y consideró por un momento que eso le daba puntos por sobre todas las demás. Pudo haber reído si no estuviera tan nerviosa en ese mismo momento.

Cuando supo que el chico estaba a solo un paso de girar en la esquina del edificio y por fin poder verla, giró su cuerpo para mantener una pisca de misterio –interiormente lo consideraba inútil, pues era la única con cabello rosa de ese tono en toda la escuela, pero no creía que supiera que ella existía-.

Escuchó un carraspeo nervioso detrás de ella, que casi le derrite el corazón. Dio un profundo suspiro y con su expresión más sincera, hizo media vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Lo que vio no era en absoluto lo que ella esperaba. Sin más, quien estaba parado frente a ella con una gran sonrisa y las orejas rojas de la pena, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, no era ni por asomo Uchiha Sasuke, sino más bien, el tipo que siempre lo acompañaba. El rubio gritón.

—¡Yo leí tu carta! —Dijo el chico siendo el primero en hablar, puesto que ella se había quedado en shock. El muchahco pensó que tal vez eran los nervios, y eso le pereció sumamente adorable. —¡No tenía ni idea de que una chica tan linda como tú, pudiera sentir algo por mí!

El joven soltó una risa que le pareció de emoción, mientras ella formulaba en su cabeza qué había salido mal.

—Yo…—

Lo sabía muy bien. ¡Se había equivocado de mochila!

El rubio llevaba consigo una enorme sonrisa, que cambió al ocultar sus dientes tras cerrar sus labios, pero no por eso la sonrisa disminuyó. Lo único que denotaba con esa acción, es que esperaba que ella dijera las palabras que originalmente –sin saber- estaban planeadas para su amigo.

Ella se puso muy roja de la vergüenza. ¡Ahora como le decía que no era con él con quien quería hablar!

—Yo… no. No era…—Le era imposible aclarar el malentendido. Aquel joven de brillantes ojos la veía con mucha alegría—Es que la carta…

—La carta dice cosas, pero no es tan explícita. Me encantaría escucharlo salir de tu boca.

¿Cómo las cosas pudieron salir tan mal? Tonta y mil veces tonta, por no corroborar la mochila donde estaba perpetrando. Como ella se quedó muda, el chico quiso alentarla de alguna manera.

—Bueno, hay algo que quiero decir también Sakura-chan.

Se sorprendió que él supiera su nombre, después de todo, ser el mejor amigo del chico más popular de la escuela también te hacía popular. Aunque en parte se debía a las propias habilidades, carisma y guapura del joven frente suyo, pero al lado de su príncipe, todo hombre se veía feo. Y básicamente para ellos, ella solo era una del montón. La carta tampoco había sido firmada, lo único que podría delatarla, era que el sello tenía una flor de cerezo.

Aguardó a que dijera lo que tenía que decir. Estaba segurísima que tipos como él daban rechazos todos los días. Ahora pensándolo bien, ya no le daba tanta pena aclararle el malentendido. Seguro la sonrisa era por el enorme ego que solo un chico guapo y popular puede tener. Y detestaba que la gente se riera de ella, más si era por una tontería.

—¡Sakura-chan está es…!

—¿Naruto?

La voz fría del príncipe se hizo escuchar. Ambos se habían sumergido en la tensión que desprendía el encuentro –por diferentes circunstancias- que no habían reparado en el ruido de la gravilla por la cercanía de alguien más. A pesar de que Sakura sabía perfectamente de quién era esa voz, no pudo contener su impulso de hacerse a un lado para que el cuerpo del chico de ojos azules dejase de taparle y confirmar.

—¡Ah, Sasuke!, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo el rubio con vergüenza en la voz.

—Saliste de la cafetería corriendo como un loco.

—¡Ah, bueno verás! —El tono del llamado Naruto era desconsiderado a comparación de la tranquilidad del moreno—Ella es Sakura-chan.

En cuanto Naruto los presentó, Sakura se sintió sumamente incómoda, a este punto de la situación, rectificar el error era muy, muy abochornante. Sasuke primero miró a su amigo, para luego dirigir la mirada a su acompañante. Recorrió sus facciones en un acto de reconocimiento y mostró una ligerísima sonrisa. Una sonrisa que en cualquier otra ocasión a Sakura le habría hecho suspirar, pero que ahora mismo la perturbaba. Quiso saber a qué se debía tal sonrisa, pero todo se estaba volviendo tan complicado y ella sin darse cuenta se hizo de piedra.

—Sí, bueno. Estábamos en medio de algo—Dijo él rubio cómo alguien que quiere demostrar lo obvio. El moreno no se movió ni un poco—¡Sasuke por favor!

—¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada.

Naruto decidió que lo mejor era ignorar a su amigo, así que nuevamente se concentró en la chica de cabellos rosas.

—Sakura-chan, puedes continuar—Habló, descartando lo que en algún momento le quiso decir.

Ella, al tener la mirada fija de ambos, no pudo más. Todo se había arruinado, la situación se había vuelto de lo más absurda. Lo peor no era eso, era ver a su príncipe ahí parado, esperando que ella se le confesara a alguien más.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, y luego otro más, hasta que finalmente partió en carrera pasando primero por el lado del chico rubio y después por el de su príncipe. Todo estaba perdido, destrozado. Y lo más seguro es que con su forma tan tonta de reaccionar, su Sasuke pensaría que era una loca infantil.

A lo lejos escuchó un 'Sakura-chan' pero ni siquiera volteó. Corrió lo más fuerte que sus piernas podían mantener mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¡Estúpido rubio!

Pero no, él no tenía la culpa de nada. La estúpida era ella y sus arranques de locura ocasional.

El _principio_ siempre es la mejor parte de una historia, a menos que sea el _principio_ del caos.

* * *

 **¡H** ola, hola!

 **¿Q** ué tal? Gracias por leer :D. Esta historia me vino a la cabeza como un flechazo, a pesar de que puede sonar algo cliché al comienzo y con más narración que diálogo, la cosa mejorará ¿O empeorará? No lo sabremos hasta llegar ahí hahaha. Pero espero de todo corazón que les guste, no le calculo más de diez capítulos así que espero que nos divirtamos juntos en lo que esto llega a su fin.

¡Un saludo, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

 **SM ~**


End file.
